


Alternative Ending for Aria

by HannaKay



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaKay/pseuds/HannaKay
Summary: So I'm not a Ezaria fan at all, I wanted Aria and Jason together in the end.Here's my alternative ending for them.





	Alternative Ending for Aria

It's been six months since they discovered that Ezra was A.D.

Aria was engaged to Ezra and she believed him when he said the only thing he had done to her was that book on Allison and nothing else, turns out she's been dating someone who was obsessed with a game and that included her and her friends.  
He had contact with Charlotte behind Arias back when she was still alive and he wanted to "end" the game for her, he kidnapped Spencer and placed her under ground in a house and keep't her there for a few days until all her friends figured out it was him but Aria didn't believe them until she found Spencer in Ezra's bunker. She threw her engagement ring on him and her eyes teared up she ran out and Emily behind her. He got arrested and put in jail for threatening them and kidnapping. For day's Aria just laid on her bed crying.

Now she's put Ezra and all that A.D. stuff behind her, focusing on her own writing and she's going to move to Chicago and work as a publisher at "Lindenmeyr Book Publishing". She's been looking for apartments and got an apartment set up and she's so ready to move from Rosewood and start over, but in a few days Allison and Emily is getting married so she's staying until the wedding is over.

Aria is walking down the street til the coffee shop to get a cup before she's going to meet Emily to go over some details for the wedding. Hanna is in New York to get her fashion line up and going and Spencer is in Philadelphia helping her mother so Aria is the only one here right now and she's willing to help out in any way she can.  
Aria picks up her phone to look at the clock when she bumps into someone who's also walking into the coffee shop, Aria quickly look's up and says, "I'm so sorr...." her big brown eyes meet's these greenish eyes, and she'd recognize them anywhere, "Jason?..."  
"Hi, Aria..." Aria puts down her phone and Jason open the door for her, "Oh god, it's been a while... What are you doing here?" She said as she walked inside, Jason joined her inside and put his hands in his pockets, "I'm getting a coffee." He smiles and Aria flushes while she walks up to the line, "Yeah well, I meant here, in Rosewood." Jason squints his eyes at Aria, "Well, my sister is getting married so..." Aria feels like such a fool, of course he's here for the wedding. "Oh yes..." She flushes and take a step closer to the counter, Jason does the same. "So... You look good. I heard about Ezra and..." "Let's not talk about that..." "...Oh of course... I just wanted to say I wanted to call so many times but..." "Why didn't you?" She stared into his beautiful eyes. Truthfully she had hoped for a call from him because she hated how she ended things with him because of Ezra and the last couple of months she's been thinking about Jason and what would have happened if she didn't end things whit him.  
He looked down at the floor, "I don't know... I didn't know what to say or if you'd even pick up the phone..." Aria nodded her head because she could understand him, she was the one who ended things. Aria walks up to the counter and orders a latte macchiato, Jason cut's in, "And one black coffee, I'm paying for both." Aria look up at Jason, "You don't have.." "I want to!" Aria bites the inside of her cheek, "Thanks."

They take a seat at one of the tables and they catch up with each other, Aria tell him she's moving to Chicago and is writing somethings of her own now but it will take years before she'll actually publish something herself, Jason wishes her all the best in this world. He tells her his not living anywhere at the moment, he's been traveling in South America the last year and for now he's home in Rosewood to attend Allison's wedding but after that he doesn't have any plans.  
During their conversation Aria can feel how their hands slowly get closer to each other on the table and after a while their fingers are intertwined. It felt so natural, and while they where talking Aria forgot everything about her past with Ezra, it was like Jason was the one to help her erase everything, right now all she saw was him.  
They got interrupted by Arias phone, "Oh shit... It's Emily... I need to go, I'm already late." She got up from her chair and Jason followed her out his hand on her back, "So... can I see you later?" he asked as they walked out from the coffee shop while Aria texted Emily, she put her phone down in her bag and looked up at Jason, "Yes... I would like that. I'll text you when we're done okay?" Jason smiled and nodded his head, "Sure." They stared at each other for a while until Jason leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Aria was a little shocked but she reciprocated the kiss and they slowly pulled away, Aria bit her lower lip and smiled at the same time. "I'll text you." Then she turned away and walked down the street. Jason looked after her with a smile as he turned around the other way and walked to his car.

While Aria is with Emily at the location for the wedding all she could think about was that kiss she just had with Jason, how she'd missed him this last few months. He had slipped in and out of her mind but she didn't really know that she missed him until now.  
"Aria! Are you paying any attention? You seam like you're not here... is everything okay?" Emily asks as they are picking out the tablecloths for the wedding dinner, Aria shake her head, "Oh yeah sorry... everything is fine." "You're sure?" Aria nod her head, "Yes. I think these purple ones." She says and points to one table. Emily nod her head, "Yes I think so too. Thanks for helping me since Alli couldn't get of work." "No problem I want to help with as much as you need me for."

Emily drove Aria home and they decide that Aria will babysit for them tomorrow so Alli and Emily can get the last few details done for the wedding. Aria is living at Lucas's place since Hanna and Caleb moved out and left for New York and Aria didn't want to live in her parents house and definitely not in Ezra's apartment.  
As she walk into the apartment she got her phone up and texted Jason; Hi, it's me Aria.... So, you want to get something to eat?  
As she sent it she regretted it, you don't ask someone to dinner in the first text and not like she'd just done. She flushed and walked into the kitchen, laid her purse on the coffee table and got something to drink.  
Soon her phone beeped, and it was Jason; Hi. Yes I'd love to, I'll pick you up in thirty minutes? Where do you live?  
Aria smiled and texted him her address. She ran up to her room and into the closet to get changed. A baby blue skirt and a withe cropped top pared with black wedge heels and her leather jacket, she fixes her hair and does some touching up on her make up.

She hears a knock on the door and runs down, grabs her purse from the coffee table and open the door and says, "Hi!" Jason is leaning on the door frame and smiles when their eyes meet, "Hi. You look beautiful.." Aria flushes and giggles, "What, this old thing? Just threw it on..." He stands up straight and offer her his arm, "So can I take you to the restaurant?" Aria smiles and walk out to close the door, "Yes."

During dinner Aria realize that Jason and her never went on a proper date before, they had a more secret relationship and they never really dated.  
They ate and talked for hours, he told her stories from Colombia and the Amazon jungle. Aria was so impressed with everything he told her and showed her. He had done so much since she last saw him and she had done the worst thing she could ever do, get together with a psycho. Aria hadn't had such a great time in a long time and she was so happy.

Jason drove her home and Aria invited him in for a drink, that drink ended with the two of them making out on the couch.


End file.
